


Hate

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You hate Park Jinyoung's confidence.





	Hate

If there’s anyone you don’t expect of seeing this afternoon, amidst all your group meetings with different people for different subjects where you’re tasked to make an output, it’s got to be the most popular baseball player of your school team: Park Jinyoung. Tall, handsome, lean, smart, Park Jinyoung. You never really liked him. It isn’t like you to prejudice but he just seems too full of himself with his calculated smiles and loud friends and dating rumours involving the prettiest girls in school.  _Ugh_.

Now, you’re not some cliché ugly betty; you admit that you take care of your look as much as the stress can let you. But if someone told you five minutes ago that Park Jinyoung will walk up to you and ask if he can disturb your plans of advance reading this afternoon to have a date instead, you would’ve smacked that someone in the head.

But here he is. And he’s looking at you with those gorgeous eyes you can get lost into. He’s so unfair.

“Sorry, you were saying? My mind filters bullshits,” you say with a friendly smile. There’s a fire slowly getting stronger inside you, fueled by the thought that this flawless man assumed he can get you like his dumb cheerleaders.

“Woah, chill. That wasn’t bullshit,” he says with a sweet little chuckle. “We’ve been classmates for years but I don’t think I’ve ever really talked to you. I’ve heard how nice and friendly you are but all you do is roll your eyes or sneer at me when we accidentally meet gazes. I want to know what I did to make you hate me, especially since I found you cute from the very first time I saw you. What threw my chances?”

See? He has a way with words and that exact surety in his voice is what makes you reel away from him. People like him-sweet talkers- are the greatest villains in the world. You’re smart enough not to deal with that before. But you’ve also got a smart mouth to deal with it right now.

“It’s actually a short story but to make it even shorter, let’s cut to the part where I get up, take my books, and leave before my mind gets corrupted.”

Jinyoung watches you with an amused smile, rather than the grimace you’re expecting. You convince yourself to follow your narration despite your mind telling you to stay longer and appreciate his entire being.

You walk away realising that your mouth maybe smart but your mind is surely an idiot. If you really hate Park Jinyoung, why do you describe him using beautiful words?

_Well, he’s beautiful._

* * *

Maybe you’re wrong, but he doesn’t have to hear that.

After you’ve rejected Park Jinyoung’s doubtful advance, he maintained a distance from you and never brought up the idea of dating. But he starts doing these ‘just friendly gestures’, like how he calls them, which involves sitting beside you in class and eating at the same table in the canteen during breaktime. He even suggested that you study together for the coming exams. That’s when you draw the line.

“Park Jinyoung, I thought I made it clear from the very beginning: I’m not interested in going out with you,” you frankly say while he’s munching an apple across you.

You’re at the canteen for your lunch break. Some of his friends came earlier to say hi and ask Park Jinyoung to just bring you to their table so all of you can be friends. But Park Jinyoung said you won’t be comfortable so he’ll just hangout with you on your table. They shared knowing glances but you don’t bother to decipher.

Your friends are with their boyfriends. You’ve always been the odd numbered wheel so they’re very but uselessly supportive of the nonsense going on between you and Park Jinyoung. So yeah, everyone has no problem in what’s happening right now except you yourself.

“Remind me again why you hate me so much?” he asks while acting forgetful.

“I didn’t even tell you so how could I remind you?” you find yourself rolling your eyes.

“You’re right. You didn’t tell me. I think it’s cruel to reject me without proper explanation. There’s always a reason why you hate something. So tell me why you hate me so I can leave you alone like what you’ve been praying. It’s all I’m waiting for.”

You lean back. His expression right now seems nonchalant but you know you should choose your words. You can’t just throw him insults because he’s actually perfect–damn, here goes your mind again. But really, the past weeks with him trying his best to befriend you proves that some of your assumptions are wrong.

Maybe not all jocks are assholes.

“I don’t really hate you much now,” you start. “I realised you’re confident in what you do and say because you’ve already thought about it a lot of times. You’re not being arrogant at all because you can walk the talk. Maybe I  _dislike_  that you know what you’re capable of and you’re not trying to be discreet about it. If it were me, I’ll just help when I’m needed and not volunteer to carry six laboratory books just because I can.”

“So how many will you offer to carry then?”

“Maybe just three.”

The side of his lips quirks up. By spending time with him, you also figured that you’ve got the same sense of humour. You’re actually very similar, in exception to the way you express your capabilities. While he’s not afraid to have others expect something from him, you on the other hand chooses the right words to say in order not to claim false.

“So, is that it? You don’t want to try dating me because you thought I’m just an arrogant, brainless jock who has rumours of screwing a new cheerleader each month?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” you half-joke.

But Park Jinyoung’s eyes becomes dangerously serious. You find yourself staring back, wondering how someone you thought has a birdbrain has eyes that look as deep as oceans. “So if I prove to you that I know a lot and that I’ve never even dated one of them because I’ve been attracted to this hard-headed girl all this time, would you go out with me then?”

Your eyebrows knit. “Why would I go out with you if you actually like someone else?”

Jinyoung throws his head back in laughter. The wrinkles on your forehead go deeper as the whisker-like appears just under his eyes.

“And here you claim that I’m the stupid one?” he asks in between his laughs.

You scoff, knowing he’s pointing out that it should be you. “What’s funny?”

“The hard-headed one is you, beautiful. I’ve wanted to get to know you for a long time but you convinced yourself that you hate me even before I can get the chance to prove myself to you.”

You scoff again, for the endearment and the accusation. What did you tell yourself earlier about admitting you’re wrong? You’re throwing that out of the window. “Okay, I made a lapse of judgement. But there’s that now. I’ve rejected you and you find me hard-headed so surely you won’t continue pursuing me.”

Jinyoung shakes his head and made 'tsk’ sounds. “Wrong again.”

You close your eyes and calm yourself. You’re certainly right about him being a manipulator. “Fine. What are your plans then?”

Jinyoung shows you his wicked, my-plan-worked smile. “I’m gonna ask you one more time to have a date with me.”

You clung to the hope he would but it’s still flattering to have such a wonderful man be so interested in you, he’ll ask again after you’ve made yourself a fool. “And then what?”

He smirks. “And then you’ll say yes and we’ll go out and I’ll show you why I’m this confident about myself and you’re gonna fall in love with me.”

You laugh. “You’re sure of that?”

Jinyoung winks at you. “I’ll bet my cap. You said you like it when I wore it yesterday.”

“Yeah, cause your ears look cute squished under it.”

See? You’ve really mastered each other’s humour already.

And that’s the story of how you got the privilege to wear the baseball hat of popular, tall, handsome, lean, smart Park Jinyoung. No, you didn’t win the bet. He really did prove to you that his cons are also his pros. But since you’re his girl now, you have the right to use that cap whenever you want to. He really was stupid to bet it, but it doesn’t change your view of him now.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on Tumblr


End file.
